


Would-Be Romeo

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Someone wants Hoshi. But who? (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Ensgin Hoshi Sato was tired. She'd been running diagnostics all day as the UT had decided it was going to refuse to work. On top of that, her console had been uncooperative every time she tried to fix the problem.

As she made her way to her quarters, she comforted herself with thoughts of a good book and bed and maybe a light snack from her supply of sweets. Not exactly the most nutritious of options but her weary body wouldn't stand a trip to and from the mess hall. No, some candy a her new book would do just fine.

Entering her cabin, she quickly disrobed and washed up. Changing into her pyjamas she settled into the bed, bringing the blankets up around her, PADD in her right hand, bag of jelly beans to her left.

"Finally some peace." She murmured, locating her page of the story. It was in Klingon, "Women Warriors at the River of Blood". At first she'd started to read it to keep her Klingon fluent but now she was absorbed. Something about Klingon literature was so...compelling.

After the day she'd had, she could do with some relaxation.

"Rorg turned his fierce eye upon her..." she read aloud, correcting her bad pronunciation of the Klingon name. " and...huh?"

Staring at her from the PADD, in the middle of lines of Klingon text was some decidedly un-Klingon language.

~ The story is great but our own love story could be better ~

"How the hell did this get there?" she wondered, scanning the remaining story for any more English .There was none.

She shrugged. Must have been so cross contamination in the download. How else could such an odd phrase become imbedded in her story.

Returning to her book she became quickly engrossed forgetting the mysterious message.

* * *

"Morning Hosh."

She looked up from her breakfast to meet the smile of Travis Mayweather.

"Hey Travis. Wanna join me? I seem to be quite the leper today."

"Surely not. Who could turn down the chance of the eating with a beautiful lady?"

He sat down opposite her and took a swig of his orange juice.

"Well obviously every senior staff member. The captain walked right past me in the corridor without even an hello, Malcolm practically ran me over in his haste to leave the mess hall when I arrived and the commander jumped up and said I could have his table when I asked to join him. T'Pol came in nodded and left which is usual for her but Dr Phlox...you usually can't shut him up and he uttered a hello and went to sit with Elizabeth."

She sighed and rested her chin on the heel of her hand.

Travis smiled. "I think you're imagining things. Must be all those books you read."

Hoshi's head shot up.

"How do you know what books I read?"

"Huh?" he said, looking perplexed.

"How do you know what books I read?"

"I didn't say I did know what books you read. I just said you read."

She paused and he continued.

"You've always got your nose buried in some book written in Vulcan or Klingon or some other language that nobody else can read."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I read Klingon?"

He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of several crewmen.

"Hoshi, what's gotten into you?"

She sighed again. "Last night, I was reading a Klingon love story and-"

"Klingon love story? Isn't that a contradiction in terms?"

She fixed him with an icy glare and he closed his mouth promptly. A pissed of communications officer was not fun to deal with in the morning. And she could curse you out without you ever being any the wiser.

"Anyway, I was reading and then it started going on in English...the story is great but our own love story could be better. And when you started talking about Klingons and stories..."

"You thought it was me? No offence Hosh but you're not really my type."

She blushed but managed to maintain her glare.

"If it wasn't you who is it?"

* * *

He paced the room quietly, putting the finishing touches to his masterpiece.

"OK. All set."

He took one last glance around the room before exiting, a smile on his face.

* * *

"What the-"

When Hoshi entered her cabin that night, she was unprepared for the sight that greeted her.

Set on the low table was a glass bowl, filled with water. Rose petals floated on top of it and covered the bed.

A note on cream paper lay in the centre of the petals.

"Klingon perhaps?" she muttered, picking it up.

~ You deserve a bathtub of petals but this ship doesn't have one. This will have to do. ~

She sat down, looking at bowl. Who on Earth would do this? And more, importantly, how?

* * *

"Hey Malcolm."

When she caught him coming out of the airponics bay, he nearly jumped to warp.

"Ensign."

She frowned.

"Since when did we revert to ranks?"

He smiled slightly. "I'm just in a hurry."

He patted the large canvas bag in his right hand. "Busy busy. See you later."

"Bye."

She doubted he heard her goodbye as he had already turned the corner.

* * *

"Good morning Hoshi."

The Captain smiled at his Communications Officer as she entered the bridge.

"Morning Captain."

She pulled out her chair only to find twelve roses on her seat. She picked them up and heard a snort of laughter from across the bridge.

"Looks like someone's got an admirer." Trip smirked, eyeing the bridge crew.

"Who did this?" she said, eyeing Malcolm warily. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

Nobody offered any information.

She sat down on her chair, placing the flowers at her feet and tried to busy herself.

"Sure you don't wanna put those in water Hoshi?" asked the Captain.

"No sir. They'll be fine."

She heard another snort of laughter and identified it as Travis' without even looking up.

She settled into her work but her mind wasn't completely focused. She spared another glance towards Malcolm who seemed to be fidgeting at his station, something he never did.

Could he be...interested in her? She had caught him coming out of an area in the ship he had no reason to be in. He'd hardly have found a phase cannon in the middle of the rose bushes.

I'll get to the bottom of this, she vowed, going back to her work, before it drives me crazy.

* * *

"I'm telling you Travis-"

"And I'm telling you. Why don't you just go with it? Someone is obviously trying to do something nice for you. Let them."

"But..."

"No buts. Just enjoy. When you're old and wrinkly, at least you'll have something to look back on with fondness."

She made a face but returned to her breakfast. The roses yesterday were beautiful but finding them on the bridge when she had no idea who was sending them was embarrassing.

"Its just unsettling. Whoever's doing it is getting into my quarters."

Travis smiled and ignored her. She'd been going on about this mysterious admirer for days.

"Fine don't listen to me."

She opened her packet of cereal and poured it into her bowl.

Only to have a cream square of paper to fall into the centre of the golden flakes.

"I'm almost afraid to open it."

"Come on. The suspense is killing me!"

She unfolded the paper and gazed at the words.

"Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest."

"Hmmm. Someone's certainly going to a lot of effort to woo you."

* * *

"This is not funny any more."

Travis rubbed his eyes sleepily. Hoshi had called him over the comm at 4 am to tell him she when she had fished under the bed for her slippers, she had discovered a box containing a chocolate cake.

"Hoshi, if you're so bothered why not get Malcolm to do some investigating?"

"Because he's a suspect!"

"A suspect? Is this some crime novel?"

"I caught him coming out of the airponics bay and then I find flowers on the bridge. He's avoiding me and he keeps giving me funny looks."

"Do you like Malcolm that way? Even if he is the one behind your mysterious gifts?"

"It is not Lieutenant Reed."

Hoshi jumped in her seat, turning to face T'Pol.

"You startled me."

"I am sorry. But he cannot have placed the flowers on your chair. He was with me discussing my knowledge of Klingon weaponry."

"OK, that leaves the Captain, Commander and Dr Phlox." Travis said, pushing a chair out for T'Pol who looked uncertain.

Hoshi motioned for her to sit. "I could really use a rational mind. And I sorely need a female point of view."

"Gender is irrelevant. I will join you however. It will be beneficial for me to observe this...situation."

* * *

Hoshi tapped her console, translating something for T'Pol when an ear piercing shriek came from it.

"Yah!" she tore her earphones off and pushed her seat back.

"Hoshi?" the captain asked, concern etching his face.

"My console's malfunctioning. Again."

The Captain shook his head.

"Archer to Trip."

~ Yes Cap'n? ~

"Hoshi's console has malfunctioned. Looks like the last person you sent up here to fix it didn't do the job."

~ Guess the boss is gonna have to come do it himself. Hang on, I'll be with ya in a minute. Trip out. ~

He was as good as his word and entered the bridge moments later, carrying his engineering kit.

"What's wrong with this console now?"

Hoshi tapped her foot impatiently.

"How would I know? The last five engineers you sent to fix it didn't know either."

"Take it easy. I'll find the problem."

She sighed loudly. "Sure. Try not to electrocute me or anything." He raised an eyebrow before he slid underneath the console, knees raised. "Sorry. I'm just not in a very good mood right now."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

A few tweeks later, static filled the bridge.

"OK...lets see. Secondary power relays....audio port...hmmmm. Lets try..."

Another loud screech filled the bridge, causing T'Pol to grimace in discomfort.

"T'Pol are you OK?" the captain questioned.

"Vulcan's have very sensitive hearing. This noise is...distracting."

"I should have it fixed in a minute. What's this?"

Suddenly recognisable words began to form.

"Looks like someone has created a collection of audio files from the UT.." Hoshi remarked, tapping a few instructions in.

"We should be able to hear it clearly."

Trip slid out and sat up, eyes level with her knee.

A chorus of voices began to speak. She could pick out Vulcan and Klingon dialects, English, Spanish....

"Beautiful, angelic, divine, sublime, alluring, bewitching, stunning, gorgeous, exquisite, marvellous, magnificent, charming, enticing, fabulous, extraordinary, wonderful, amazing, outstanding, fantastic, fabulous..."

"Looks like Hoshi's admirer has struck again."

"Travis, shut up."

She tried to shut it off without success before Trip yanked the power.

"Cap'n, there's nothing much she can do here until I've got this fixed. Maybe she should have the rest of her shift off."

"I agree. Go ahead Hoshi."

She left the bridge, fuming. Whoever was doing this was gonna get an earful when she got a hold of them.

It was nice to be complimented but whoever was trying to woo her was going about it like a bull in a china shop.

* * *

Hoshi settled into a middle row of the mess hall, sitting alongside Dr Phlox as the opening credits of a film called Casablanca rolled.

There was a shuffle at the front, she noted, ignoring it for the sake of her sanity. Another mystery and then her brain would have to be re-wired.

~Rick...~

Dr Phlox elbowed her gently, passing her a cream box with `Hoshi' scrawled on a card placed on top of it.

"Not again."

She left the mess hall, excusing herself as she stepped over people. Her Denobulan friend followed her.

"Ensign? Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Only I have an admirer who keeps sending me stuff without leaving me any clues as to his identity!"

She opened the box only to find a small pile of papers bound with a ribbon through a hole on each page.

"101 Reasons You Are the Greatest." The Dr read, looking over her shoulder.

Hoshi started to flip through it.

"You are smart." She turned to the next page. "You are beautiful. You are funny. You are brave. You are unique. You wrinkle your nose when you laugh. You make me sappy..."

A small smile rose to her lips.

"I see your irritation has lessened somewhat."

She smiled softly at him. "It is kinda romantic. In a stalkerish kinda way. I just wish I knew who was behind it."

Dr Phlox returned the expression.

"Surely you do? Its obvious to anybody who has been paying attention."

"You know who it is? Tell me, please."

He shook his head.

"Ensign, I cannot meddle. I can advise...in a professional capacity of course."

He winked conspiratorially.

"Of course. Its in my medical interests to be given advice. It can't be good for me, all this stress."

"Quite."

* * *

Hoshi had a plan.

The doctor had given her clues. The admirer had an accent, he was very intelligent but sometimes used bravado to cover what he perceived as shortcomings. This narrowed the field considerably. Malcolm or Trip. Her bets were on Malcolm.

Despite what T'Pol had said, it had to be him. If Trip had liked her, he would have said something. Anyway, Malcolm could have got someone to place the flowers on her chair.

And he was nervous more than Trip, his accent was more obvious and he was very intelligent.

She was ready and waiting.

"Sato to Bridge."

~ Archer here. ~

"Captain, I was going to go to the gym for a while. Has Trip finished with my console? I could come back to the bridge if he has."

~ Nope, he's still working. You may as well have fun. ~

"Thanks. Sato out."

The bait was set. If Malcolm were the pursuer then he would surely use this opportunity to deliver another one of his gifts.

Sliding underneath her bunk, she made sure she was totally obscured.

She waited.

* * *

She wasn't disappointed.

A few minutes later, she heard the swoosh of her door and saw two black boots walk in. She slid carefully from her hiding place, before standing up.

"Gotcha."

The man jumped three feet in the air, spinning to face her.

"Jesus Hoshi!"

"Trip?"

He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"You? You're my secret admirer?"

He looked down.

"Um, yeah."

She couldn't help it. He looked so...embarrassed, not an expression she'd ever seen him wear before.

She laughed.

"Oh....my....god...." she wheezed, unable to catch her breath.

"Hey! Its not that funny."

She kept laughing.

"Hoshi, are you OK?"

She waved her hand and tried to calm herself but it wasn't working.

He grabbed her arm and sat her on the bed, beginning to laugh too.

"Its just....you...being all...bashful..." she dissolved into more giggles.

"Well...." He chuckled himself. "You seemed hung up on Malcolm so I thought I better do something impressive to make my mark."

"Malcolm?" her laughter had become more controlled but bubbled over again.

"What's funny? He's a nice guy."

"Nice, yes. But do I seem him in a romantic way? No."

She laughed again, shaking her head.

"Well, there's the rub. You don't see him in a romantic way....but do you see me like that?"

Suddenly the tension that had been dispersed by their laughter came back full force.

He looked down at the floor, twisting his hands.

"Trip..."

"It's alright if you don't. I have kinda come on strong."

She sighed, a habit she'd picked up over the last few days.

"There is possibility." She smiled and picked at the covers on her bed. "You'd have to take me on a date first though."

He looked up and met her eyes.

"Really? You want to go on a date with me?"

He sounded genuinely shocked.

"I'm not laughing anymore am I?"

"So...how about tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 19.00."

He stood and leaned down, placing a hesitant kiss on her cheek.

"See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Hoshi fiddled with the hem of her dress, deciding it was of a decent length and wouldn't send any of the wrong messages.

Well, not unless she wanted it too.

The announcer on her door chimed someone's arrival.

"Here goes nothing."

She opened the door to meet a smiling Trip, who was holding a bunch of white flowers.

"Good evening Miss Sato."

She smiled and took the proffered flowers.

"Good evening Mr Tucker. So, where are you taking me?"

He tapped the side of his nose.

"You'll see."

After placing her flowers on her desk, she left to the room on the arm of Enterprise's chief engineer.

* * *

"Trip, you do actually know where we're going?" she teased as he guided her down yet another corridor

"I'm hurt. You think I don't know ma' own ship?" he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I think its Starfleet's ship."

"Ah' details." He paused outside a very familiar door. "We're here."

"These are my quarters."

"I know. Open the door."

She pressed in her code and stepped inside.

Covering almost every surface were tiny little tea lights, interspersed with more of the flowers Trip had brought her earlier. A bottle of something sat on the table next to two meal trays.

"Sorry about the regulation food. Chef refused to cook anything other than what he planned."

She hadn't realised how close he'd been standing until she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"How did you do this?"

"I had help. Cutler and Travis."

"The candles...no open flames on board. And the alcohol..."

He smiled at her concerns. "I do have some pull around here. As long as they're only left to burn for two hours, Malcolm won't kill me. And the drink..." he picked up the bottle and offered it to her.

"Rosehip wine."

"I took what I could get out of chef."

"This is..." she looked up at him, his face begging for approval. "...amazing. You know how to spoil a girl."

He grinned and led her over to sit on the floor and pulled the low table with the food and glasses on it closer.

He uncorked the drink and poured them both a glass.

"Cheers."

They clinked glasses and she looked at the man next to her, now eating his chicken with gusto.

Smiling she began to eat her own dinner. Things were definitely getting interesting on board the Enterprise.

* * *

"So T'Pol finally told me she holds me to such a high standard because she believes that I'm capable of living up to it."

"High praise indeed."

The two of them were still seated on the floor, heads leaning back on the edge of the bed.

"Its nice to know she doesn't hate me. And we actually worked quite well together."

"Hmmm. Good job ya' did. I don't think I could have taken reading Jon's thoughts much longer. I almost lost it in that cargo bay."

She reached out lazily entwining her fingers with his.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

They turned to face one another at the same moment.

He paused for a moment before making his decision and swooping in for a kiss.

She smiled in response, bringing one hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

He kissed her, tentative at first but deepening in intensity, until he pulled back to catch his breath.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

She moved closer, easing herself so that both her legs lay horizontally over his. One hand rested on his chest the other on his shoulder.

Her mouth moved closer until their lips were just brushing. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He kissed her again and let one hand travel up her thigh.

He chuckled. "Nothin' darlin'."

* * *

His body was both hard and soft, she mused, laying pressed against his side.

He wasn't at all overweight but his body was comfortable enough to sleep on.

She smiled to herself. Not the worst place in the world to be.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even and regular.

"Guess I wore you out huh?" she asked his sleeping form, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Since no answer was forthcoming and she needed a shower before her shift, she climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Humming as she lathered her hair up she didn't notice the cold draft that entered the bathroom.

She squealed as a pair of hands tangled themselves in her hair.

"Don't worry darlin'....its jes' me."

She relaxed as he continued to lather her hair up for her.

"You're good at that."

"Hmmm. That's not all I'm good at."

She stepped under the spray, taking him with her.

"Maybe you could show me the other things then Commander."

He grinned wickedly.

"Of course Ensign."

* * *

"Ever feel like you're being watched?" Hoshi asked as they sat down in the mess hall.

"Don't be paranoid. They don't know anything."

She made a sceptical face and opened her cereal, carefully checking its contents before she tipped it out into her bowl.

"What are you doin'?"

"Checking for any unexpected surprises. Travis couldn't stop laughing all day after I found a message in my breakfast."

Trip smirked.

"Well I got your attention didn't I?"

"You certainly did. Amongst other things."

He leaned closer but she retreated, smiling.

"Nuh huh.We agreed. I don't want to be the fuel that turns this ship's rumor mill."

They ate their breakfast in companionable silence, occasionally sharing secret glances.

Trip finished first and checked his watch.

"I gotta go. Jon wants the warp core efficiency report by 13.00 and last night I was kinda...busy."

They shared a smile.

"See ya later? Dinner at 18.00?"

"Sure." He leaned in again. "I had a thought."

"Did it hurt?" she smirked.

"Funny. We really should do our part for ship morale."

He closed the few inches between them and kissed her soundly, taking her hands in his.

"Might as well give them something to talk about." He kissed her again then stood, throwing a self satisfied smirk back over his shoulder as he heard the mess hall erupt in whispers.

Hoshi blushed and tried to concentrate on the last of her breakfast.

"I guess you found your secret admirer, huh Hoshi?" Travis snickered.

She fixed him with a sunny smile. "Yep I did. Now are you going to sit with me or stand around all day looking stupid?"


End file.
